A trick I learned from an old friend
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: Un an après la mort de Jim, Bones l'oblige à prendre une permission, pour décompresser. Le hasard veut que la planète la plus proche soit la Nouvelle Vulcain... Cette permission permettra-t-elle de faire avancer la relation de Jim et Spock ? [SPOILER ST (2009) et STID]
1. La Nouvelle Vulcain

Statut : 3 chapitres, fini !

Avertissements : Spoiler de _Star Trek (2009)_ et de _Star Trek : Into Darkness_ , donc si vous n'avez pas vu ces deux films, je vous conseille de ne pas lire ! :)

Bêta-Correcteur : Eh bien, cette fois, c'est moi... J'ai essayé de faire le moins de fautes possibles, mais nul n'est parfait, et il doit en rester quelques unes que je n'ai pas vu, je m'en excuse... Mais en contrepartie, je vous donne le droit de me lancer tous les légumes pourris que vous voudrez x)

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire ! Les personnages sont à Gene Roddenberry et l'intrigue des films à JJ Abrams, je ne fait que les utiliser !

Me voilà donc avec mon premier Spirk ! Qui devait être un OS à l'origine, mais finalement, c'est devenu une mini-fic ! D'ailleurs, je posterais un chapitre par semaine, tous les mercredi, ce qui nous emmène jusqu'au 24/08 pour la date de publication du dernier chapitre ! ;)

Alors, l'histoire est écrite du point de vue de Jim, et elle se passe un an tout pile après les événements d' _Into Darkness_ !

Oh, et le rating M n'est pas là pour faire jolie, hein ! Il y a un lemon dans le dernier chapitre, que vous pouvez très bien passer si vous n'aimez pas, évidemment, mais je préfère prévenir avant !

Bon, et bien maintenant que j'ai fini de blablater, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Enjoy ! o/

* * *

Chapitre Un :

Je soupirai, m'enfonçant dans mon fauteuil de commandement. Cela faisait trois semaines que nous voguions dans l'espace, sans avoir croisé une seule planète, et je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer. Autant j'adorais mon vaisseau, tout comme mon équipage, autant je ne serais pas contre un peu d'adrénaline.

Cette pensée venait à peine de me traverser l'esprit que les portes du turbolift s'ouvraient, me faisant me redresser. Bones entra sur la passerelle, et je grimaçai discrètement :

\- Mes examens médicaux sont à jours, alors hors de question que je te suive à l'infirmerie, m'exclamai-je avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, répliqua le médecin en levant les yeux au ciel. Je voulais savoir si tu avais réfléchi à ce dont je t'ai parlé hier.

Je me figeai instantanément, mais essayai de faire comme si de rien était.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu, hier, mentis-je effrontément.

\- Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir aperçu déjeuner ensemble, intervint Spock, qui s'était rapproché.

Je lui jetai un regard noir en réponse, alors que mon meilleur ami se mettait à ricaner.

\- Merci du rappel, Spock, grommelai-je avant de me reconcentrer sur McCoy. Et pour te répondre : oui, j'y ai réfléchi, et ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- Pas nécessaire ? répéta Bones. Rassures-moi, tu te fous de moi ?

\- Absolument pas, répondis-je avec sérieux. Je comprends pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, vraiment. Mais on a repris l'exploration depuis seulement un mois. On ne peut pas s'arrêter à cause de ça. C'est du passé, et –

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, me coupa Leonard d'une voix brusque. Ce n'est _pas_ du passé. Cela fait seulement _un an_. Demain, cela fera un an _jour pour jour_ que tu es mort dans ce putain de réacteur ! Alors excuse-moi de m'inquiéter et de vouloir donner une permission de quelques jours à l'équipage ! Tu es vivant, et, _Dieu_ , c'est génial, vraiment, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que cela sera une journée facile ! Et je ne parle pas seulement de toi ! Tu étais dans un sac mortuaire, Jim ! Un putain de sac mortuaire ! L'infirmerie était silencieuse, et j'avais l'impression de…

Le médecin ne finit pas sa phrase, et je restai figé quelques secondes. Sa tirade m'avait coupé le souffle, et il ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Demain sera une journée difficile, Jim, et pas seulement pour toi, dit-il avant de déglutir difficilement.

\- Bones… commençai-je.

Il ne me laissa pas terminer, quittant – fuyant – la passerelle sans se retourner. La pièce devint soudainement silencieuse, et je savais qu'il fallait que je parle, dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

\- Quelle est la planète la plus proche, M. Sulu ? fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire.

\- La Nouvelle Vulcain, Monsieur, répondit le pilote après avoir pianoté quelques secondes sur ses écrans. A trois heures en distorsion.

J'acquiesçai distraitement, toujours légèrement stupéfait, puis me tournai vers Spock :

\- Pensez-vous que cela dérangerait le Haut Conseil Vulcain si nous venions passer quelques jours sur la planète ? lui demandai-je.

\- Il serait illogique de penser qu'il serait contre, répondit mon Premier Officier.

\- Bien, fis-je en hochant la tête. Uhura, envoyez leur un message pour les prévenir de notre arrivée et leur demander si nous pourrions rester cinq jours sur la planète. M. Sulu, en route.

\- A vos ordres, Capitaine, me répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Je tournai mon fauteuil vers la baie d'observation, regardant l'Enterprise passer en distorsion. Le silence présent depuis le départ de Bones se brisait peu à peu, et je me doutais que les Officiers discutaient de la réaction de mon médecin chef. Je ne m'en inquiétai pas, connaissant la bonne réputation de mon ami auprès de l'équipage.

Plongé dans mes pensées, il me fallut quelques minutes pour me rendre compte que mon Second était resté près de moi, son regard dirigé dans la même direction que le mien.

\- Un problème, M. Spock ?

\- Absolument pas, Capitaine, répondit ce dernier en tournant la tête vers moi. Mais vous devriez peut-être aller –

\- A la fin de mon quart, le coupai-je en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

Le Vulcain haussa un sourcil, semblant surpris de ma réponse, mais il acquiesça avant de se diriger vers ses consoles. Mais je l'arrêtai en chemin :

\- Spock ! l'interpellais-je doucement, et j'attendis que nos regards se croisent pour continuer. Merci.

Il ne fit qu'hocher la tête en réponse, mais je savais qu'il avait compris ce que je voulais dire. En me tournant à nouveau vers la baie d'observation, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser – non pour la première fois – que Spock et moi nous comprenions beaucoup mieux depuis ma résurrection.

Nous n'avions jamais reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé près du réacteur, alors que je mourrais d'irradiation. Que ce soit des paroles que nous avions échangé, de ma peur de mourir, de ses larmes. Ni même de sa poursuite après Khan, que Bones m'avait révélé quelques semaines après mon réveil.

Ma relation avec Spock avait toujours été spéciale. Nous nous étions connu alors qu'il m'accusait de tricherie – ce qui était totalement justifié –, nous étions disputés alors que nous étions en route pour Vulcain. Il m'avait ensuite débarqué pour mutinerie, avant d'essayer de m'étrangler quand j'avais réussi à revenir sur l'Enterprise. Puis nous nous étions battus ensemble pour empêcher Nero de détruire la Terre.

Quand on m'avait confié l'Enterprise, j'avais laissé la fonction de Premier Officier libre pour lui – tout en sachant qu'il était probable qu'il démissionne pour aider à la reconstruction de son peuple. Son retour sur le vaisseau m'avait surpris, mais j'en avais été plus qu'heureux, sans pouvoir le cacher. Rapidement, nous étions devenus une équipe de commandement efficace – en plus de devenir amis. L'incident sur Nibiru et ce qui avait suivi n'avait fait que consolider notre relation.

Mais je voulais _plus_. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je repensais sans cesse à ce que j'avais vu dans l'esprit de l'autre Spock, pendant notre fusion mentale sur Delta Vega. Sa relation avec son Kirk était sans aucun doute romantique, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rêver de la même chose, tout en sachant que c'était impossible. Spock était en couple avec Nyota, et il n'était pas question pour moi d'essayer de me mettre entre eux. Avoir gagné l'amitié du Vulcain était déjà bien, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.

Je me réprimais donc, faisant ricaner Leonard dans sa barbe. Mon meilleur ami était bien évidemment au courant de mes sentiments pour mon Second, et il s'en amusait, me poussant discrètement à essayer de le séduire, ce que je me refusais catégoriquement. Hors de question de mettre à mal notre entente, qu'elle soit aussi bien personnelle que professionnelle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au Vulcain en question, qui était penché sur ses écrans, puis me secouais, sortant de mes pensées. J'avais encore de la paperasse à examiner, ce n'était pas le moment de bailler aux corneilles.

Dix minutes avant la fin de mon quart, Nyota m'informa avoir reçu une réponse de la Nouvelle Vulcain : ils seraient ravis de nous accueillir, pour la période de notre choix. Je pus donc prendre ma pause de deux heures sans souci.

En sortant du turbolift, je me dirigeai immédiatement vers mes quartiers, décidé à me changer avant de passer voir Leonard dans son bureau. Nous devions parler de ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure, et je savais qu'il serait encore à l'infirmerie.

Je me changeai rapidement, mais en passant devant mon ordinateur pour sortir de mes quartiers, je ne résistais pas. En quelques secondes, ma boite de messagerie était ouverte, et j'avais envoyé mon message :

 _« L'Enterprise est en route pour la Nouvelle Vulcain. »_

Je savais qu'il comprendrait la question implicite sans problème, je sortais donc de la pièce un sourire aux lèvres, prenant la direction de l'endroit que je haïssais le plus sur mon vaisseau.

Dès que Chapel me vit entrer, habillé en civil, elle me pointa le bureau de McCoy du doigt, et je la remerciai d'un signe de tête avant d'entrer dans ledit bureau sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

Mon meilleur ami était affalé sur sa chaise, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés, et il fixait le mur sans sembler le voir. Il leva les yeux à mon arrivé, n'ayant même pas l'air surpris de ma venue.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais, dit-il alors que je m'installais en face de lui.

\- On doit parler, je crois, répondis-je doucement.

\- Écoute Jim, commença le médecin en se redressant. Je ne –

\- Je suis désolé, le coupai-je, le faisant taire efficacement.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à James Tiberius Kirk ? souffla mon ami en réponse.

Je rigolai quelques secondes, mais reprit rapidement mon sérieux :

\- Tu as raison, demain ne sera pas une journée facile, même pour moi. Mais je pensais qu'en faisant comme si de rien était, je pourrais… Je ne peux pas me permettre de me montrer faible devant l'équipage, pas encore une fois.

\- Faible ? répéta doucement mon meilleur ami. Tu penses que l'équipage te voit comme quelqu'un de _faible_ ?

\- Je suis mort, Bones.

\- _Pour nous sauver la vie !_ s'écria ce dernier en se levant de sa chaise et en se mettant à faire les cent pas. Tu étais mort, Jim, tu n'as pas vu leurs réactions ! Nyota m'a dit que Spock avait hurlé au meurtre après Khan – et il l'aurait sûrement tué si on ne l'avait pas arrêté. Elle et Scotty étaient en larmes ! Et quand j'ai ouvert le sac mortuaire… Tout le monde te fixait, mais pas – pas avec _déception_ ! C'était de la tristesse, de la gratitude, mais pas de la colère ! Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour sauver le vaisseau, par tous les Dieux ! Quand Pavel l'a appris, il s'est _effondré_ ! Hikaru s'est figé, j'ai cru pendant un moment qu'il allait s'évanouir ! Et quand je t'ai vu…

Leonard fit une pause, reprenant place sur sa chaise. Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de sa tirade, ce qui me permit de déceler le léger tremblement de ses mains, quand il les passa dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu m'as dit plusieurs fois que j'avais été ton premier soutien – ton premier ami – à ton entrée chez Starfleet, reprit-il. Mais tu étais également mon premier ami, quand je me suis enrôlé. J'avais tout perdu – je venais de divorcer, de perdre la garde de ma fille… Je n'étais qu'un type fraichement divorcé avec des tendances alcooliques – je t'ai même vomi dessus. Mais tu ne m'as pas lâché. Je sais que je ne le dis pas souvent, mais… Tu es mon meilleur-ami, Jim. Et tu étais _mort_. Alors oui, j'ai besoin de cette permission. Et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à bord pour qui c'est le cas.

Nous restions silencieux de longues minutes, nous fixant l'un l'autre. C'était la première fois depuis que je le connaissais qu'il mettait des mots sur notre amitié. Nous n'étions pas du genre sentimental, sauf en de très rares occasions – comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Mais l'atmosphère commençait à devenir pesante.

Je me levai soudainement, fouillant sans lui demander dans sa réserve d'alcool. J'en sortis une bouteille de bière Romulienne – parfaitement illégale – et deux verres. Je nous servais en me réinstallant, posant son verre devant son nez.

\- Santé ! dis-je en levant le mien, avant de prendre une gorgée de ma boisson.

Mon ami m'imita, puis reprit la parole, changeant complètement de sujet :

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-il.

\- La Nouvelle Vulcain, répondis-je en reposant mon verre. C'était la planète la plus proche, et ils sont d'accord pour nous accueillir pour quelques jours. J'imagine qu'ils ne doivent pas trouver notre permission logique, mais ce n'est pas comme si je m'en inquiétais, hein !

\- Le jour où tu feras attention à ce qu'on pense de toi… ricana Bones.

\- J'ai supporté les ragots des Cadets à l'Académie par rapport à ma relation avec Pike – il fallait quand même y aller, pour imaginer ça – je peux bien survivre à la version Vulcaine du commérage ! ricanai-je à mon tour. Et puis, ça tombe bien qu'on y aille, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter !

\- Pitié, ne me dis pas qu'un mi-Vulcain mi-Kirk nous attend là-bas ! s'exclama le médecin, une grimace d'horreur sur le visage.

\- Quoi ?! m'étranglai-je, recrachant la moitié de ma gorgée au passage. Bien sûr que non !

\- Merci mon Dieu…

\- Que ce soit clair, Bones, je n'ai jamais couché avec une Vulcaine ! précisai-je après quelques secondes. Et la personne que je veux te présenter est un Vulcain. _Un_ , pas une.

\- Oh, fit McCoy, légèrement surpris. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des amis Vulcain, en dehors de Spock, évidemment.

\- Je n'en ai pas, répondis-je avec sourire en coin, provoquant un haussement de sourcil en réponse. Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu comprendras demain.

Mon meilleur ami finit par hausser les épaules, et la conversation roula sur d'autres sujets – principalement sur les ragots de la semaine. Ma pause passa rapidement, et je me dépêchai de retourner dans mes quartiers pour remettre mon uniforme.

En entrant, je remarquai tout de suite que j'avais reçu une réponse à mon message. C'était seulement une adresse, mais cela me fit sourire en comprenant l'invitation qui se cachait derrière. Je me changeai rapidement, puis retournai sur la passerelle, suivi de Bones qui avait décidé de m'accompagner.

A peine entré sur le pont, je croisai le regard de Spock. Ses yeux alternaient entre Leonard et moi, voulant manifestement savoir si les choses s'étaient arrangées entre nous. Il comprit rapidement que oui, et je pus voir un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres. Je lui souris en réponse, puis m'installai dans mon fauteuil de commandement.

\- Sortie de distorsion de cinq… quatre… trois… deux… un ! annonça Sulu.

La planète apparut sur mon écran, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser aux différences entre cet astre et Vulcain, détruite il y a presque deux ans.

\- Placez le vaisseau en orbite géostationnaire, ordonnai-je au pilote avant de me tourner vers Uhura. Lieutenant, ouvrez un canal radio, je vous prie.

La jeune femme ne fit qu'acquiescer, pianotant sur ses consoles quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers moi en hochant la tête, m'indiquant que la communication était ouverte.

\- Ici le Capitaine James T. Kirk, de l'U.S.S Enterprise, me recevez-vous ?

\- Capitaine Kirk, fit une voix en retour. Bienvenue sur la Nouvelle Vulcain.

Voix que je reconnaissais sans mal, même si je ne l'avais entendue qu'une fois – pour empêcher Spock de m'étrangler. Le père de ce dernier, Sarek.

\- C'est un honneur, Ambassadeur, répondis-je.

\- Le Haut Conseil ne voit aucun inconvénient à ce que vous passiez quelques jours sur la planète, enchaîna le Vulcain, mais nos infrastructures ne sont pas suffisantes pour tous vous accueillir au sol les nuits. Nous sommes encore en pleine reconstruction, je suis sûr que vous comprenez.

\- Bien évidemment, acquiesçai-je. Ni l'équipage ni moi ne vous en tiendrons rigueur, soyez-en sûr. Nos quartiers présents sur l'Enterprise feront l'affaire, tant que nous pouvons nous aérer la journée et sortir du vaisseau.

\- Tout est donc en ordre, conclut Sarek. Vos hommes et vous-même pouvez descendre sur la planète dès maintenant, Capitaine.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, souris-je en retour. Il me reste juste à organiser notre permission.

\- A votre aise, accepta l'Ambassadeur.

Une fois la communication coupée, je soufflai un bon coup. Parler au père de Spock me faisait repenser aux circonstances de notre première et unique rencontre – jour où j'avais insinué que Spock n'avait jamais aimé sa mère – me faisant me rendre compte que je ne m'étais jamais excusé de mon comportement auprès de lui. Lui en reparler me rendais légèrement nerveux, mais c'était la moindre des choses.

\- Capitaine ? m'interpella mon Second.

\- Désolé, répondis-je en me secouant, sortant de mes pensées.

J'activai ensuite l'intercom, faisant en sorte d'être entendu de tous :

\- Kirk à l'équipage, commençai-je. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais demain, cela fera exactement un an que nous avons affronté Khan et Alexander Marcus. En conséquence, le Docteur McCoy m'a conseillé de mettre en place une permission. Durant les cinq prochains jours, nous serons sur la Nouvelle Vulcain. La colonie étant encore récente, nous devons donc tout de même revenir dans nos quartiers pour la nuit. N'hésitez pas à vous reposer, je vous veux frais et dispo' pour la reprise de notre mission. Kirk, terminé.

Je me levai de mon fauteuil pour m'étirer, puis appuyai à nouveau sur le communicateur de mon fauteuil :

\- Passerelle à l'ingénierie. Scotty, répondez.

\- Ici Scott, Capitaine, fit la voix de mon ingénieur en chef en réponse. Un problème ?

\- Étant donné que nous devons revenir sur l'Enterprise pour les nuits, il faudra qu'il y ait constamment un Enseigne en charge des téléporteurs. Pouvez-vous faire en sorte de répartir les gardes de façon équitable ?

\- Aucun problème, accepta-t-il. Nous restons cinq jours, ce qui fait dix demi-journées… Je les mets par deux pour qu'ils ne soient pas seuls. Sans oublier les gardes de nuits, au cas où. Hum, oui, je vous prépare ça tout de suite, Capitaine.

\- Merci, Scotty, soufflai-je. Kirk, terminé.

Je coupai la communication, puis je parcourais la passerelle du regard. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur moi, en attente. Un sourire en coin prit place sur mes lèvres.

\- M. Sulu, activez le pilote automatique, que l'Enterprise ne quitte pas l'orbite, demandai-je au pilote avant de me tourner vers les autres. Si vous étiez en train d'effectuer un travail, finissez-le. Dès que ce sera fait, votre permission commencera officiellement.

\- Tu parais bien enthousiaste, pour quelqu'un qui était contre cette permission hier encore, me fit remarquer Bones alors que mes Officiers se remettaient à travailler.

\- Je me rends juste compte que tu as raison, cela fera du bien à tout le monde, lui retournai-je en souriant. Allez, pour l'occasion, je t'invite au restaurant !

\- Si c'est toi qui paye, je ne vais pas dire non, ricana-t-il.

\- Imbécile, l'insultai-je gentiment avant de me tourner vers mon Second. Spock, je compte sur vous pour être là ! Même chose pour vous, Uhura ! Chekov, Sulu, vous êtes également invité. Je préviendrais Scotty quand j'irais le voir.

\- Cela sera avec plaisir, Capitaine, répondit Nyota après quelques secondes.

Pavel et Hikaru la suivirent, mais mon Premier Officier restait silencieux.

\- Allez, Spock, cela vous fera du bien de vous détendre un peu ! m'exclamai-je en le voyant hésiter.

\- Je comptais à l'origine dîner avec mon père, mais je peux repousser à demain, accepta-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Parfait ! m'écriais-je, ravie. Bon, je vais voir Scotty, je vous laisse finir. Soyez prêt pour vingt heures !

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver dans le bureau de mon ingénieur en chef, qui travaillait sur le planning que je venais de lui demander. Il leva les yeux à mon arrivée, mais ne dit rien, ayant manifestement compris que je voulais lui parler d'autre chose :

\- Je vous invite au restaurant ce soir, dis-je rapidement. Et pas question que vous refusiez ! On se rejoint près des téléporteurs pour vingt heures. Soyez à l'heure, Scotty !

Et je ressortis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Je pus tout de même le voir secouer la tête en souriant avant de se reconcentrer sur son planning.

Je prenais la direction de mes quartiers, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que cette permission allait me réserver de nombreuses surprises.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :)

Alors, pensez-vous savoir à qui Jim veut présenter Bones ? C'est une question facile, mais sait-on-jamais, j'ai peut-être réussi à garder le mystère ! xD

N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous en avez, je ne mords pas !

A la semaine prochaine (le 17/08) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	2. Spock Prime

Statut : 3 chapitres, fini !

Avertissements : Spoiler de _Star Trek (2009)_ et de _Star Trek : Into Darkness_ , donc si vous n'avez pas vu ces deux films, je vous conseille de ne pas lire ! :)

Bêta-Correcteur : Eh bien, cette fois, c'est moi... J'ai essayé de faire le moins de fautes possibles, mais nul n'est parfait, et il doit en rester quelques unes que je n'ai pas vu, je m'en excuse... Mais en contrepartie, je vous donne le droit de me lancer tous les légumes pourris que vous voudrez x)

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire ! Les personnages sont à Gene Roddenberry et l'intrigue des films à JJ Abrams, je ne fait que les utiliser !

* * *

 **Merci aux revieweurs :** Le Poussin Fou, YaoFanDeChoco, Kty Koneko, Adalas, holy bleu, NuwielNew, Hanae Lilandiel, Maeva Cerise, melusine-chan.

Merci également à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favorites ou en follow ! :D

* * *

Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fic ! Comme vous vous en doutez, je n'ai pas choisi cette date par hasard, date de la sortie française de _Star Trek : Beyond_ (oui, je boycotte le titre français, et j'assume !) dans les salles ! J'ai prévu d'aller le voir ce soir, d'ailleurs !

Enfin, je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie... xD

Bonne lecture à tous ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Deux :

A vingt heures précise, je me présentai à la salle de téléportation, en jean, tee-shirt et veste en cuir. J'adorais mon métier de Capitaine, mais cela me faisait du bien de quitter mon uniforme pour une soirée. Ce qui me faisait une nouvelle fois comprendre que Bones avait raison, cette permission sera bénéfique à tout l'équipage, y compris moi.

\- On attendait plus que toi, Jim ! m'accueillit mon ami.

Tous avaient quittés leurs uniformes, y compris Spock, ce qui m'étonnait légèrement.

Le Vulcain portait en effet un costume trois pièces noir, accompagné d'une cravate – elle aussi noire. Et je le trouvai plus séduisant que jamais. Ma bouche s'assécha légèrement, mais je faisais en sorte d'arrêter de le fixer, pour ne pas devenir trop suspicieux.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? demandai-je.

Ils hochèrent la tête, et je faisais signe à l'Enseigne de garde de se tenir prêt à la téléportation. Nyota, Pavel, Hikaru, Scotty et Spock prirent place sur les plots, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparus, nous laissant seuls Bones et moi.

\- Fais attention, on aurait pu croire que tu allais le violer, me souffla mon ami en montant sur un des plots.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, tout en espérant que seul Léonard avait remarqué l'effet que la tenue de mon Second avait eu sur moi. J'avais l'impression de redevenir un adolescent, dans ce genre de cas, et cela me frustrait légèrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions dans une de rues de la capitale. Il y avait de nombreux membres de l'Enterprise, qui nous saluèrent en nous voyant. Spock prit rapidement les devants, nous menant dans un restaurant où l'on servait aussi bien des plats vulcains que terriens, ce qui m'arrangeait. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de goûter à la cuisine vulcaine, mais je les savais végétarien. Et tout ce dont j'avais envie ce soir, c'était d'un bon morceau de viande.

A peine installés, une serveuse vint prendre notre commande pour l'apéritif, tout en nous donnant le menu. Je prenais une bière, et me décidai rapidement pour une entrecôte accompagné d'écrasé de pomme de terre. J'aurais préféré prendre des frites, mais le regard que m'avait jeté mon meilleur ami m'y avait fait renoncé – Môsieur trouvait que je ne mangeais pas assez équilibré.

\- A l'Enterprise ! proposa Scotty en levant son verre.

\- A l'Enterprise ! répétai-je en même temps que les autres.

\- Au fait, Capitaine… commença Chekov.

\- Jim, le coupai-je en souriant légèrement. En dehors du service, vous pouvez m'appelez Jim, Pavel. Il en est de même pour tout le monde.

\- Euh, d'accord Capi – euh Jim, désolé, reprit-il en bafouillant légèrement. Je me demandais ce qui vous avait décidé à vous enrôler dans Starfleet. Si on prend en compte la moyenne d'âge des Cadets en première année, vous êtes entré à l'Académie assez tard.

\- La façon dont je me suis engagé est assez _originale_ , je pense, répondis-je après quelques secondes.

Nyota ricana soudainement et je me tournais vers elle, les yeux plissés, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à dire, Lieutenant ?

\- Absolument pas, Jim, répondit-elle, un rire dans la voix. C'est juste qu'original n'est pas le mot que j'aurais choisi, c'est tout. Sanglant, peut-être. Voir même humiliant.

\- _Humiliant_ ? répétai-je, faussement vexé. Je ne vous permets pas !

\- Mais je me permets toute seule… railla-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre de vin.

\- Si tu t'expliquais, Jim ? intervint Bones, impatient. Tout ce que tu m'as dit, c'est que c'est Hendorff et ses copains qui t'ont refait le portrait. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi.

Je gardai le silence quelques secondes, alors qu'Uhura ricanait, le nez plongé dans son verre. Je levai finalement les yeux au ciel, puis me mis à parler :

\- C'était le soir de mes 22 ans, commençai-je. Je passais la soirée au bar, pour prendre un verre ou deux. Sauf que le bar en question était envahi par au moins trois dizaines de Cadets. Je buvais tranquillement, quand une Cadette est arrivée, commandant assez de boissons pour six personnes.

\- Un thé de feu Klavnien, trois Budweiser classique, deux cocktails cardassiens Sunrise, et un Sulsho mix. Oh, et un shoot de Jack Daniel's, récita la responsable des Communications d'une voix chantante.

\- Bonne mémoire, la félicitais-je.

\- C'était toi ? s'étonna Sulu en se tournant vers sa collègue.

Le tutoiement m'étonna légèrement, mais je ne relevai pas, alors que Nyota acquiesçait. Je les savais proche les uns des autres, mais pas à ce point-là. Mais d'une certaine façon, cela me rassura.

Notre mission allait durer cinq ans, cinq ans passés loin de la Terre, ce qui pouvait être long. Savoir que mes officiers étaient plus que de simples collègues mais également des amis rendaient les choses plus simple pour tout le monde.

\- Et je parie que tu l'as dragué de façon tout sauf subtile, fit Leonard, me ramenant au sujet de conversation.

\- Tu me connais, je ne suis plutôt du genre gros lourdaud quand j'ai bu, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Et je peux en témoigner, acquiesça Uhura en rigolant franchement. Quand je lui ai dit que ma spécialité était la Xénolinguistique, notre cher Jim Kirk m'a répondu que cela prouvait que j'avais la _langue agile_.

Je me cachai le visage dans les mains, honteux, alors que mes subordonnés explosaient de rire. Il était vrai qu'à l'époque, je n'étais pas l'homme le plus fin, en matière de drague. Mais cette période de ma vie était derrière moi, et c'était très bien comme ça.

Quand je relevai la tête, les autres étaient toujours en train de rigoler. Même Spock semblait amuser, puisqu'il me fixait, un sourcil haussé et la tête légèrement penché sur le côté.

\- Après ça, Hendorff, Jones, Matthews et O'Neill sont venus pour l'aider, repris-je après quelques secondes, décidé à finir mon histoire. Et disons que c'est de là que vient le surnom « Cupcake ». Si Pike n'était pas arrivé, je pense qu'ils auraient finis par me briser une pommette. Il a sifflé et à viré tout le monde du bar, pendant que je comatais à moitié sur une table.

Je souriais au souvenir de feu l'Amiral Pike, décédé un an auparavant pendant l'attaque de Khan sur le QG de Starfleet.

\- Et ensuite ? me pressa mon meilleur ami.

Il avait certainement deviné le chemin que prenaient mes pensées, et je le remerciai d'un signe de tête avant de répondre :

\- Christopher m'a servi tout un joli discours sur Starfleet, en passant du sacrifice de mon père au but de la Fédération, racontai-je. Il m'a défié de faire mieux. Dans la nuit, je suis allé observer l'Enterprise, qui était encore en construction, et le lendemain, j'étais dans la navette où je t'ai rencontré. Et où tu m'as effectivement vomi dessus.

Je ricanai alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, puis me tournai vers les autres :

\- Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à intégrer l'Académie ?

Leurs histoires étaient plus classiques que la mienne, mais tout aussi plaisante à entendre : Nyota était intéressée par les langues depuis son plus jeune âge, et s'engager était devenu une évidence au fil des années. Il en était de même pour Scotty avec l'ingénierie et Sulu pour le pilotage.

Le parcours de Chekov était plus atypique, mais ne m'étonna pas outre-mesure. Le gamin était un génie, le fait qu'il ait eu son diplôme alors même qu'il n'était pas encore majeur n'était pas une surprise en soi.

Quant à Bones, je savais déjà ce qui l'avait poussé à s'enrôler : son divorce, ainsi que la perte de la garde de sa fille. Il ne donna pas de détails, mais nous comprenions tous les non-dits de son discours. Il avait rejoint les rangs de Starfleet par dépit, mais avait fini par y trouver une voie qui lui plaisait, même si les voyages dans l'espace le stressaient encore légèrement.

Au final, le seul qui n'avait pas répondu, c'était mon Premier Officier. Et un autre que moi le fit remarquer.

\- Et vous, Spock ? interrogea Scotty. Vous êtes le premier Vulcain à être entré dans Starfleet, il me semble. Y a-t-il une raison particulière ?

Le scientifique sembla hésiter de longues secondes, échangeant un regard avec Nyota. Elle finit par acquiescer, ce qui le décida apparemment à répondre honnêtement.

Et sans que je ne le contrôle, la jalousie me piqua. J'enviais la confiance qu'il semblait lui accorder, tout en sachant que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus légitime, puisqu'ils étaient en couple depuis plusieurs années. Je passai donc outre, me concentrant sur ce que mon Second racontait :

\- A l'origine, je voulais entrer à l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain, dit-il. Le Conseil trouvait mon dossier impressionnant, surtout étant donné mon _handicap_.

La façon dont il mit l'accent sur ce mot me fit tiquer, et je pensai deviner ce dont il était question.

\- Votre mère, intervins-je donc d'une voix douce.

Il acquiesça en se tournant vers moi, me faisant soupirer tristement.

\- M'est avis que c'est plus une qualité qu'un défaut, grommelai-je.

\- J'ai rejoint Starfleet et ait été diplômé au bout de quatre ans, continua le mi-Vulcain. J'ai ensuite donné des cours à l'Académie, notamment de Xénolinguistique et d'informatique. Et bien sûr, je programmais le Kobayashi Maru.

\- D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser ! s'exclama d'un coup Scotty, nous faisant sursauter. C'est vrai ce qu'on dit, Jim ?

\- Vous devriez être plus précis, M. Scott, répondit Léonard. Il y a tellement de rumeurs, sur notre cher Capitaine, qu'il est parfois difficile de démêler le vrai du faux.

Je lui donnai un coup de pied sous la table, le faisant couiner de douleur. Il me fusilla du regard, mais je lui servis un grand sourire en réponse, avant de me tourner vers mon ingénieur :

\- Vous disiez, M. Scott ?

\- Il y a des bruits de couloirs sur vous, par rapport au Kobayashi Maru, justement, dit-il. Vous l'avez _réussi_ ?

Je me figeai sur le coup, et je savais qu'il en était de même pour Bones, à côté de moi. Le test du Kobayashi Maru, sujet jamais abordé entre mon Second et moi. Spock m'avait collé un procès pour ma tricherie – et notre joute verbale devant la Commission constituait notre première rencontre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que… commença Nyota, son regard alternant entre Spock et moi.

\- J'ai triché, intervins-je, la faisant taire. Je me suis servi du fait qu'une de mes amies travaillait dans le département informatique pour glisser un virus dans la programmation du test, faisant en sorte qu'il devienne possible à gagner. Comme je l'ai dit à l'époque, je ne crois pas aux scénarios perdu d'avance. Mais avec le recul, j'avoue avoir été stupide. Je voulais juste réussir là où tout le monde avait échoué, pour que les autres Cadets arrêtent de me voir uniquement comme le fils de George Kirk.

Personne ne répondit, et je m'étonnai moi-même d'en avoir dit autant. C'était l'entière vérité, mais je l'avais à peine avoué à demi-mots à Leonard, à l'époque, alors le reconnaître aussi franchement devant autant de monde me surprenait.

C'est dans ce genre de cas, que je me rendais compte d'à quel point j'avais changé, depuis que j'étais devenu Capitaine. L'Académie avait représenté un défi, un jeu pour enfin sortir de l'ombre de ce père avec lequel on me comparait sans arrêt. Mais ma promotion après l'affaire avec Nero avait tout changée… Me retrouver avec plus de 400 personnes sous ma responsabilité – leurs vies littéralement entre mes mains – m'avait fait gagner en maturité. J'étais mort pour eux déjà une fois, et je recommencerais sans hésiter si nécessaire.

\- Donc en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une victoire, repris-je en haussant les épaules. La Commission m'aurait sûrement mis un blâme, s'ils en avaient eu l'occasion.

\- Cela dépend du point de vue, intervint mon Second. J'avais été surpris à l'époque. Ainsi que légèrement _vexé_ …

Le fait de reconnaître être proie à des émotions si _humaines_ semblait lui coûter, si on s'en fiait à la mince grimace qui étirait ses lèvres. Pour ma part, cela me fit sourire, parce que Spock acceptait enfin la partie humaine de son héritage.

\- C'est ce qui m'a poussé à demander ce conseil de discipline, continua-t-il. Mais je pense que dans d'autres circonstances, vous auriez pu recevoir des félicitations, pour l'ingéniosité de la solution.

Je le _savais_ , puisque cela faisait partie des informations que j'avais apprises pendant ma fusion mentale avec l'autre Spock – son Kirk avait reçu une recommandation, pour cette même solution. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de _mon_ Spock me fit sourire, et je me réprimai pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un idiot.

\- Vous êtes toujours le seul à l'avoir réussi, d'ailleurs, reprit mon Premier Officier. Il est même possible que votre solution soit enseignée aux Cadets dans quelques années.

Je me rengorgeai, levant le nez, faisant pouffer Pavel et Hikaru.

\- Ne dites pas ça, Spock, sa tête à déjà du mal à passer les portes ! intervint mon meilleur ami, et je lui tirai la langue en réponse.

\- Voilà la preuve ultime de ce que je n'arrête pas de dire, intervint Uhura. Notre Capitaine est un gamin de cinq ans.

\- Vous dites ça, mais vous m'adorez, en vrai, rétorquai-je avec un grand sourire.

Elle ne nia pas, ce qui fit rigoler les autres, hormis Spock que se contenta d'un mince sourire, ce qui était déjà une victoire. La conversation roula sur d'autres sujets, et les rires retentirent plusieurs fois à notre table. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que nous quittions l'établissement, appelant l'Enseigne de garde pour être téléportés à bord de notre vaisseau.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre mes quartiers – non sans avoir donné rendez-vous à Bones pour le lendemain –, et je m'effondrai sur mon lit, m'endormant sans même me déshabiller.

Mon réveil sonna à dix heures – je profitais de la permission pour dormir plus longtemps – mais j'eu tout de même du mal à émerger. Il me fallut rester presque une demi-heure sous la douche pour retrouver toutes mes facultés mentales, qui m'avaient abandonnées avec la fatigue.

Je m'habillai rapidement, puis allai chercher Bones dans ses quartiers. Il lisait un de mes vieux romans – que je lui prêtais gracieusement – et je dû attendre qu'il finisse son chapitre avant de pouvoir l'entraîner jusqu'au téléporteur.

\- Téléportez-nous à ces coordonnées, demandai-je à l'Enseigne en charge en lui transmettant les coordonnées en question.

Je les avais reçus dans le mail contenant l'adresse, ce qui facilitait grandement les choses. Le redshirt ne posa pas de questions, se contentant d'acquiescer.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où on allait, me fit remarquer mon meilleur ami en prenant place sur un des plots de téléportation.

\- Ça gâcherait la surprise, m'exclamai-je avant que les murs gris de l'Enterprise disparaissent.

Nous nous retrouvions à flanc de montagne. Un chemin conduisait à la ville, que nous apercevions au loin, et un autre – en virage – menait à une petite maison, qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres. Elle n'était pas très visible de notre position, mais assez pour s'en faire une impression générale.

L'habitation ne semblait pas très grande, mais assez spacieuse pour que deux personnes y vivent décemment. La nature régnait aux alentours, donnant une impression de calme et de sérénité au lieu. Ce qui convenait très bien au propriétaire de la maison.

\- Qui habite ici ? me demanda Leonard.

Mais avant que je n'aie pu lui répondre, un individu apparut à quelques mètres, sortant manifestement de la maison. Je me tendis en le reconnaissant, notre dernière rencontre repassant à toute vitesse dans mon esprit.

\- Capitaine Kirk, Docteur McCoy, nous salua-t-il.

\- Ambassadeur Sarek, répondis-je en même temps que mon ami.

Nous restions à nous fixer quelques secondes, et je décidai de prendre le taureau par les cornes, comme on disait au XXIème siècle.

\- Bones, tu peux nous laisser quelques minutes ?

Mon ami haussa un sourcil de surprise, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres, là où il n'entendrait pas notre conversation.

\- Je présume que vous avez quelque chose à me dire, Capitaine.

\- En effet, Ambassadeur, acquiesçai-je. Je voulais m'excuser.

\- Vous excuser ? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- De ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, sur la passerelle de l'Enterprise, précisai-je. J'ai dit à Spock qu'il n'avait jamais aimé sa mère. C'était cruel, pour lui comme pour vous. Je ne le pensais pas. Je – je devais récupérer les commandes du vaisseau, pour poursuivre Nero, et c'était le seul moyen. Mais même si mes intentions étaient bonnes, ce n'était pas une raison pour dire ce que j'ai dit. Je souhaiterais donc m'excuser auprès de vous pour mes paroles.

Le père de Spock ne répondit rien pendant de longues secondes, semblant m'examiner. Puis il hocha la tête, montrant qu'il acceptait les excuses.

\- Selek m'a déjà expliqué les raisons de vos paroles, me révéla-t-il, faisant référence au vieux Spock par son nouveau nom. Mais j'apprécie le fait que vous souhaitiez vous expliquer. J'accepte vos excuses, Capitaine Kirk, et comprend pourquoi vous avez dû agir ainsi.

\- Merci, Monsieur, fis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Nous nous fixâmes pendant un moment, puis il rompit le contact visuel, jetant un coup d'œil à la maison de son fils venu d'une autre réalité avant de revenir sur moi.

\- Je vais devoir vous laisser, Capitaine, du travail m'attend, dit-il finalement. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Plaisir partagé, Monsieur, répondis-je avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

Je le fixai quelques secondes avant de rejoindre mon meilleur ami, soupirant de soulagement. Les choses auraient pu se passer plus mal, j'en étais conscient. Et le fait que l'autre Spock soit intervenu en ma faveur devait expliquer la clémence de Sarek, j'en étais persuadé.

\- Alors, quel était le problème ? me demanda le médecin quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

\- Il n'y avait aucun problème, répondis-je vaguement. Je devais juste lui parler.

\- Tu lui as demandé la main de Spock ? s'enquit-il, le visage sérieux.

Je me tournai brusquement vers lui, la bouche ouverte, choqué. En voyant mon visage abasourdi, il explosa de rire, me faisant comprendre qu'il se moquait de moi. Je soupirai, exaspéré, et levai les yeux au ciel avant de continuer à avancer vers la maison sans même l'attendre.

\- Jim, c'était une blague ! s'exclama-t-il en me rattrapant. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, hilarant !

Je l'ignorai, préférant toquer à la porte devant moi. A peine une minute plus tard, elle s'ouvrait, dévoilant le visage du vieux Spock, qui n'avait pas changé depuis que je l'avais rencontré sur Delta Vega.

\- Jim, me salua-t-il. Docteur McCoy.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, ayant manifestement un invité, puis nous invita à entrer.

\- Spock ? s'exclama Bones, étonné.

\- Si vous avez déjà de la visite, nous pouvons repasser, lui proposai-je.

\- Cela ne sera pas utile, répondit le vieux Vulcain.

Je lui souriais, le dépassant pour entrer, avant de soudainement réaliser quelque chose. Je me stoppais au milieu du couloir, me retournant vers Bones.

\- Tu le connais ? m'exclamai-je en désignant le vieux Spock du menton. Comment c'est possible ?

\- Je vais vous expliquer, répondit le nouvellement nommé Selek à la place de mon ami. Venez dans le salon, cela sera plus pratique.

Nous suivions le Vulcain dans les couloirs de sa maison, et quelques secondes plus tard, nous entrions dans la pièce à vivre, dans laquelle je retrouvai mon Premier Officier. Premier Officier qui portait une robe traditionnelle vulcaine, qui lui allait encore mieux que le costume de la veille.

 _Bones a raison, je vais finir par le violer, si ça continu…_ pensai-je en le détaillant rapidement.

Mais je secouais la tête, éloignant mes pensées perverses, laissant place à ma surprise :

\- Spock ?! m'écriai-je. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Mon regard alterna entre les deux Vulcains, qui me fixaient en retour, de même que Leonard. Et je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait.

\- Attendez une minute, dis-je après quelques secondes en me tournant vers _Selek_. Je croyais que le vous jeune ne devait pas savoir que vous existiez, sous peine de déclencher un paradoxe temporel apocalyptique !

\- Je suis sûr de ne pas avoir utilisé ces termes, me répondit-il.

\- C'est tout comme ! m'exclamai-je, exaspéré. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il sait que vous êtes là ?

\- Depuis deux ans, me répondit le vieux Spock.

\- Vous m'avez menti ! réalisai-je soudainement, et le sourire qu'il afficha confirma mon intuition. Vous êtes quand même fourbe, pour un Vulcain ! Entre le mensonge et la triche…

\- De la triche ? releva Spock – le _jeune_ Spock.

\- Le voyage dans le temps, lui répondis-je distraitement, les yeux toujours fixés sur son double du Futur. Et j'imagine que c'est également votre _vieil ami_ , qui vous a appris à mentir.

\- Entre autre, oui, acquiesça-t-il. Mais il est possible que le Docteur McCoy m'ait aussi influencé.

\- Eh ! s'indigna ce dernier. C'est Jim, qui a de l'influence sur Spock – enfin sur vous – pas moi !

\- Preuve que tu en as aussi, ricanai-je avant de me tourner vers mon Second. Donc, vous savez depuis deux ans. Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?

\- Vous ne m'avez rien dit non plus, me retourna-t-il.

\- Oui, mais moi, on m'avait _interdit_ d'en parler ! rétorquai-je. Alors que vous, _vous saviez_ que je savais.

\- Ne réfléchis pas trop, Jim, tu vas te faire une entorse au cerveau, me conseille mon meilleur ami.

\- Il est physiquement impossible de se faire une entorse au niveau de l'encéphale, Docteur McCoy, répliqua immédiatement le jeune Spock, alors que le plus âgé se contentait de sourire.

\- Je sais, Spock, soupira mon ami. C'est une métaphore ! 'Faut vraiment qu'on vous le fasse, ce dictionnaire des expressions…

\- Je dois avoir ça quelque part, il me semble, intervint le vieux Spock en quittant la pièce.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un livre en main. Il semblait être plutôt récent, et j'haussai un sourcil dans sa direction, interrogateur quant à la provenance de ce dictionnaire.

\- James me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire, il y a quelques années, expliqua-t-il en le donnant à son double. Évidemment, je ne l'avais pas sur moi en arrivant dans cette réalité, mais j'ai pu le retranscrire en entier.

\- Tout à fait le genre de cadeau que tu pourrais faire, ricana Bones avant de relever la tête, semblant réaliser quelque chose. Vous avez dit _James_ ? Il se faisait appeler James, chez vous ?

\- Non, mais c'est plus facile pour faire la distinction, expliqua Selek en s'installant sur un fauteuil, nous invitant à faire de même d'un geste de la main. Tout comme vous n'êtes pas le Docteur McCoy que j'ai connu, Jim n'est pas _mon_ Jim.

Leonard acquiesça, et je fis de même, intérieurement heureux qu'il ne me confonde pas avec son ancien compagnon. Je ne pourrais jamais le remplacer, et cela ne serait jamais mon intention. Le vieux Spock avait gagné mon amitié dès l'instant où notre fusion mentale s'était rompue – ses souvenirs et émotions encore clairs dans mon esprit – mais cela n'irait jamais plus loin. Je savais qu'il ne le voulait pas, car comme il venait de le dire, je n'étais pas _son_ Jim.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ce coin de la galaxie ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. Vous avez repris l'exploration depuis un mois, si je ne me trompe pas. Ce n'est pas un peu tôt, pour une permission ?

Bones et Spock se tournèrent vers moi, me laissant expliquer à notre hôte la raison de notre halte sur la Nouvelle Vulcain. Et étant donné que nous avions échangés de nombreux mails ces deux dernières années, et qu'il était au courant de pratiquement tout ce qu'il se passait sur l'Enterprise, je décidai de ne pas tourner autour de pot :

\- Cela fait un an que je suis mort, aujourd'hui, dis-je de but en blanc. Bones… Bones pensait qu'une permission ferait du bien à l'équipage.

\- Je pense que vous avez raison, Docteur, approuva le vieux Vulcain. Et pas seulement pour l'équipage. Tu en as également besoin, Jim, c'est évident.

Je détournai les yeux, ne voulant pas reconnaître en avoir _besoin_. Dire que cela me serait bénéfique, pourquoi pas, mais de là à affirmer que –

\- Tu t'en veux, continua Selek sans aucun tact, me coupant dans mes pensées. Tu t'en veux de ne pas avoir pu faire plus, alors même que tu es mort pour ton équipage, ce qui est assez paradoxale en soi. Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te dire que ta mort ne compensera jamais les vies perdues ce jour-là. D'autant plus que tu as pu être ressuscité, et pas eux.

\- Comment… ? demandai-je, ahuri qu'il arrive à mettre en mots ce que je ressentais depuis un an.

\- Parce que je suis passé par là, répondit honnêtement le vieux Spock. Moi aussi, je suis mort pendant notre combat contre Khan. Et moi aussi, j'ai pu être ramené.

\- Comment ? demanda mon Second en se penchant légèrement en avant, intéressé.

\- Grâce au transfert de Katra et à la cérémonie du Fal-Tor-Pan, répondit son double du Futur.

Spock acquiesça, semblant comprendre. Pour ma part, ce n'était pas le cas, et à en juger par le regard interrogateur de mon ami médecin, lui non plus. Et il ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer :

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une explication ? demanda-t-il. Parce que j'avoue ne rien connaître à la culture vulcaine.

\- Le Katra est en quelque sorte l'âme, l'essence d'un Vulcain, explicita Selek. Le transfert se fait aux portes de la mort, à un autre Vulcain, ou dans mon cas, à un être humain. Quant au Fal-Tor-Pan, il consiste à réunir le corps et l'esprit. Mon corps a pu être régénéré, pour des raisons trop compliquées à vous expliquer, et mon esprit a pu y retrouver sa place.

\- C'était cela, les conséquences dont vous me parliez, quand je vous ai demandé si vous aviez pu vaincre Khan ? questionna mon Premier Officier.

\- Entre autre, oui, éluda le plus vieux.

Mais en voyant nos regards insistants, il dû comprendre qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans explication claire. Il soupira, mais précisa :

\- Mon corps était à l'autre bout de la Galaxie, dans une zone devenue interdite pour une raison que je vous ne révèlerais pas. Mais quand James a appris qu'il fallait que mon cadavre soit rapatrié sur Vulcain, il a demandé d'y retourner. Sauf que les autres Amiraux étaient contre. Alors il a volé l'Enterprise, aidé du Docteur McCoy, des Lieutenants Uhura et Scott, ainsi que des Commander Chekov et Sulu. Mais les Klingons les ont attaqués et en ont capturés plusieurs. L'Enterprise a été détruite, et le fils de Jim est mort en se sacrifiant pour me sauver.

\- _Le fils de Jim_ ? éructa Bones, alors que je restais bouche-bée. Jim – votre Jim – avait un _fils_ ?!

\- David Marcus, né de sa relation avec le Docteur Carol Marcus, acquiesça le vieux Spock.

Leonard se tourna vers moi, voulant manifestement me poser une question. Mais devinant ce qu'il allait dire, je pris les devants :

\- Non, je n'ai pas couché avec Carol, dis-je doucement. Elle est très gentille, mais ce n'est pas dans mes projets.

Puis je me tournais vers Selek, tout de même étonné que mon double ait eu un enfant :

\- _Comment_ est-ce qu'il a pu avoir un fils ? demandai-je, toujours surpris. Je veux dire, d'après ce que j'ai _vu_ , ce n'est pas avec Carol, qu'il avait une relation.

\- C'était bien des années avant, me répondit-il. Il n'était même pas au courant, avant que nous le rencontrions pour une mission. Le Docteur Marcus le lui avait caché.

\- Plutôt méchant de sa part, fit remarquer mon meilleur-ami. Par contre, Jim, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ce que j'ai vu » ?

\- J'aimerais aussi le savoir, intervint Spock – mon Spock.

Sa voix s'était faite plus froide, et il avait retrouvé son visage de marbre. Je déglutis difficilement en me tournant vers le vieux Vulcain, qui m'incita à répondre d'un regard.

\- Sur Delta Vega, pour m'expliquer d'où venait Nero et pourquoi il voulait détruire la Fédération, Spock a effectué une fusion mentale entre nos deux esprits, expliquai-je. Cela m'a permis de voir une partie de ses souvenirs, et de mieux comprendre les motivations de Nero.

\- Oh, fit Bones. Et donc, avec qui sortait ton double ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à la question directe, et je le regardai fixement, sidéré qu'il _ose_ demander ça. Comme s'il n'avait pas _compris_.

\- Avec moi, répondit Selek.

Et je me tournai tellement vite vers lui que mon cou craqua. Ma bouche s'ouvrit, mais je restai stupéfait, sans pouvoir rien dire. Ce n'est au bout que quelques secondes que je me reprenais suffisamment pour pouvoir parler.

\- Mais… Mais pourquoi vous l'avez dit ?! m'insurgeai-je.

\- Les Vulcains ne mentent pas, répondit-il platement.

Mais je voyais dans le pétillement de ses yeux qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

\- Ça ne vous a pas dérangé de me mentir, à moi !

Le vieux Vulcain se contenta d'hausser les épaules, me rendant muet de stupeur. Mais un regard au visage figé de mon Second suffit à me sortir de ma transe.

\- Je – je vais y aller, bégayai-je rapidement avant de prendre la direction de la sortie, sans même saluer qui que ce soit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais sorti de la maison. Et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour entendre des pas derrière moi. Je me retournai pour voir Spock arriver dans ma direction, et je déglutis difficilement.

oOoOo

 _\- J'espère ne pas avoir empiré les choses, fit Selek une fois Spock sorti du salon._

 _\- Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est le coup de pied au cul qu'il leur manquait pour se déclarer, répondit Bones avant de lorgner sur son verre. Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus fort que de l'eau, par hasard ?_

 _Le Vulcain sortit quelques secondes de la pièce, revenant avec une bouteille de bière Romulienne et deux verres._

 _\- Vous me connaissez bien, on dirait, remarqua le médecin, surpris._

 _\- J'ai plusieurs années d'expérience, lui dit le vieux Spock en retour, un sourire au coin des lèvres._

* * *

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, avec l'apparition de Spock Prime ! Et comme l'a dit Bones, sa présence aura permis de débloquer un peu la situation entre Jim et Spock ! ^^

Alors, je fais référence à des événements survenus dans _Star Trek II : The Wrath of Khan_ et _Star Trek III : The Search for Spock_ , mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'avoir vu ces deux films pour comprendre. Mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :)

Je vous dis à mercredi prochain (le 24/08) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	3. T'hy'la

Statut : 3 chapitres, fini !

Avertissements : Spoiler de _Star Trek (2009)_ et de _Star Trek : Into Darkness_ , donc si vous n'avez pas vu ces deux films, je vous conseille de ne pas lire ! :)

Bêta-Correcteur : Eh bien, cette fois, c'est moi... J'ai essayé de faire le moins de fautes possibles, mais nul n'est parfait, et il doit en rester quelques unes que je n'ai pas vu, je m'en excuse... Mais en contrepartie, je vous donne le droit de me lancer tous les légumes pourris que vous voudrez x)

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire ! Les personnages sont à Gene Roddenberry et l'intrigue des films à JJ Abrams, je ne fait que les utiliser !

* * *

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Maeva Cerise, Kty Koneko, Luna Lightwood, YaoFanDeChoco, Adalas, Lanae Lilandiel, NuwielNew, holybleu, melusine-chan.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favorites ou en follows ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

* * *

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Comme je vous l'avais dit au début, il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre (le premier que j'écris, d'ailleurs), mais vous pouvez très bien ne pas le lire si vous n'aimez pas ça, cela n'entravera en rien la compréhension de l'histoire !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Trois :

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais sorti de la maison. Et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour entendre des pas derrière moi. Je me retournai pour voir Spock arriver dans ma direction, et je déglutis difficilement._

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche, manifestement pour dire quelque chose, mais je le coupai en levant une main. Hors de question que nous parlions de _ça_ ici. Je sortais mon communicateur, activant le contact radio avec le vaisseau :

\- Enterprise ici Kirk, deux à téléporter.

\- A vos ordres, Capitaine, me répondit l'Enseigne – Martinez, si je ne me trompais pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions dans la salle de téléportation, nos regards toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre. Je me forçai à détourner les yeux, prenant la direction de la sortie en faisant un signe de tête au redshirt.

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre mes quartiers, et je m'écartai pour laisser entrer mon Second avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Spock se tourna vers moi, et je me contentai de le fixer pendant de longues secondes. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesante, il était temps de rompre le silence :

\- Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi vous excusez-vous exactement ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'effet qu'il me faisait.

\- Je ne voulais que tu l'apprennes comme ça, répondis-je après quelques secondes de retard.

Je ne réalisai pas que je le tutoyais pour la première fois. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas le plus important. Le vieux Spock m'avait complètement grillé auprès de mon Premier Officier, et c'était à moi de réparer les pots cassés.

\- Ça ne change rien, tu sais, repris-je en commençant à faire les cents pas. Ce que je ressens pour toi… Ça ne change rien à notre relation, à notre amitié. Je l'espère, en tout cas.

\- Ce que vous ressentez pour moi… ? répéta-t-il en s'approchant.

 _Trop proche_ , pensai-je en reculant d'un pas, par sécurité. Parce que sinon, j'allais vraiment finir par lui sauter dessus sans pouvoir me contrôler.

\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, répondis-je, me reconcentrant sur la conversation. Ton double a été assez clair, non ?

Mais apparemment, non, puisqu'il continuait de me regarder, son foutu sourcil en l'air. S'il n'arrêtait pas, j'allais finir par le plaquer contre un mur et…

Je secouai la tête, empêchant mes pensées de partir dans cette voie. Spock attendait des explications, et au nom de notre amitié, je les lui devais, en espérant que mes révélations n'allaient pas tout gâcher. Parce que si c'était le cas, l'autre Spock allait en entendre parler.

\- J'ai des sentiments pour toi, lui avouai-je donc en regardant un point par-dessus son épaule. Des sentiments _plus qu'amicaux_. Mais je ne te demande rien. Tu es avec Nyota, et nous sommes amis, ça me convient. J'espère que le fait que tu le saches ne changera en rien notre relation, que ce soit notre amitié ou notre relation professionnelle. Je ne pense pas être capable de diriger l'Enterprise, sans toi.

\- Je ne suis plus avec Nyota, me dit-il après de longues minutes de silence.

Longues minutes pendant lesquelles je n'avais pas osé le regarder dans les yeux, continuant de fixer le mur derrière lui.

\- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je. Tu n'es plus avec… Vraiment ? Depuis quand ?

\- Presque dix mois, répondit-il. Nous nous sommes séparés deux mois après l'incident avec Khan, d'un commun accord.

Il s'approcha à nouveau de moi, mais cette fois, je ne m'écartai pas, trop surpris par la révélation.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? lui demandai-je, inquiet. Tout va bien pour toi ? Vous avez l'air aussi proche que d'habitude – voir plus – je ne pensais pas que…

\- Nous partageons toujours une forte amitié, cela n'a pas changé, me coupa-t-il. Quant au pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt, je pense que tu peux comprendre pourquoi je le dis _maintenant_.

Je frissonnai au soudain tutoiement, plantant mes yeux dans les siens. Ses pupilles mangeaient une bonne partie de ses iris, et il me dévorait littéralement du regard.

Mes reins s'enflammèrent, et sans pouvoir me contrôler, je le plaquai sur le mur le plus proche, m'emparant de sa bouche avec brusquerie. Il répondit sans attendre au baiser, me faisant soupirer de contentement. Je posai mes mains sur sa taille, caressant ses flancs, puis les remontai sur son ventre, ses pectoraux pour enfin agripper sa nuque de mes bras.

Notre baiser s'approfondit alors qu'une de mes mains se mettait à fourrager dans ses cheveux. L'autre, posée sur sa joue, dévia vers son oreille, dont je taquinai la pointe. Et c'est ce qui fit tout basculer.

Un grondement s'échappa de la bouche de Spock alors qu'il échangeait nos positions, me plaquant avec force contre la surface verticale. Ses mains se posèrent sur l'arrière de mes cuisses, et il me souleva sans difficultés alors que je crochetais mes jambes autour de sa taille. A l'aveugle, il nous dirigea vers mon lit – un lit deux places, un avantage d'être Capitaine – sur lequel il nous fit tomber sans ménagement.

Mes jambes étant toujours croisé autour de ses hanches, nos deux bassins entrèrent immédiatement en contact, me faisant gémir autant de plaisir que d'anticipation. Je quittai sa bouche, me redressant légèrement pour lui enlever sa robe, sous laquelle il ne portait qu'un caleçon noir, qui laissait deviner son érection. Une fois la robe jetée au sol, il s'attaqua à mon tee-shirt, puis à mon jean, me laissant uniquement en boxer.

Sa bouche s'attaqua ensuite à mon cou, et je rejetai la tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Il croqua le lobe de mon oreille, puis s'affaira à me faire un suçon au niveau de ma jugulaire. Je sentais mon sang pulser dans mes veines alors que mon rythme cardiaque augmentait, et je ne pouvais que gémir mon approbation.

Spock continua son exploration, descendant au niveau de ma poitrine. Il planta un baiser mouillé au niveau de mon sternum, puis titilla mon téton gauche de ses dents, flattant l'autre de ses doigts.

Ma respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de mon nombril, au-dessous duquel il ne fit que poser un bref baiser, descendant toujours plus bas. Mon boxer me fut rapidement retiré, et son visage se retrouva à hauteur de mon membre tendu et douloureux.

Mon futur amant planta soudainement ses yeux dans les miens, avant de déposer un baiser à la base de mon érection. J'haletai sans le quitter des yeux, alors qu'il descendait encore. Sans prévenir, il m'engloutit complètement, me faisant rejeter la tête en arrière en gémissant, les yeux fermés alors que mes poings se serraient et que mes jambes s'écartaient sans me demander mon avis.

Sentir sa bouche, sa _chaleur_ , autour de mon membre me fit peu à peu perdre la tête, et je me retrouvai pantelant sur le matelas. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour m'amener au bord de l'orgasme, ce qui me fit rouvrir les yeux.

Je tirai sur ses cheveux pour l'inciter à se redresser, ce qu'il fit sans discuter. Ce qu'il me faisait était incroyable, mais je voulais plus. Je voulais le sentir. Autour de moi, en moi, _partout_. Nos lèvres se rejoignirent, alors que je descendais mes mains jusqu'à ses hanches, agrippant les bords de son sous-vêtement. Je cessai de l'embrasser pour fixer mes mains, puis tirai son caleçon vers le bas, libérant son érection. Mon regard se fixa instantanément sur son membre vert amande, de chaque côté duquel se trouvaient deux tiges qui semblaient enrouler sur elle-même. Comme mues d'une volonté propre, elles s'allongèrent, et je pu voir qu'elles se finissaient par trois fins feuillets.

\- Ce sont des vrilles, me souffla Spock.

Habituellement, comparer nos anatomies respectives m'aurait probablement fasciné. Mais à l'heure actuelle, je n'en avais rien à faire. La patience n'avait jamais été mon fort, surtout au lit. Posant une de mes mains sur sa nuque, je ramenai son visage près du mien pour l'embrasser. Nos deux corps s'alignèrent, et sentir sa peau nue sur la mienne me fit gémir sourdement, gémissement qu'il avala à la source. Bientôt, je sentais un doigt lubrifié tourner autour de mon intimité.

Sans même me demander d'où venait le lubrifiant que je pouvais sentir, je poussai sur le doigt, impatient – tout en étant légèrement appréhensif. Car autant ce n'était pas ma première fois avec un homme, autant je n'avais jamais été dans cette position de soumis. D'habitude, c'était moi qui menais la danse. Mais cette fois, je n'en avais aucune envie. Je voulais que Spock me prenne, je voulais le sentir _en moi_.

Je me détachai de lui, respirant difficilement, alors que son doigt passait mon entrée, faisant des mouvements circulaires pour détendre mes muscles. Bientôt, un deuxième doigt le rejoint, débutant les mouvements de ciseaux pour m'étirer. Mais je me crispai de douleur au troisième. Le Vulcain, qui jusqu'alors observait le mouvement de ses phalanges, revint à ma hauteur pour m'embrasser, tout en caressant mon érection douloureuse de son autre main, sans pour autant arrêter de taquiner mon intimité.

J'oubliai peu à peu la douleur pour le plaisir, plaisir qui me transperça de toute part quand il pinça cette boule de nerf en moi. Sans pouvoir me retenir, un cri passa la barrière de mes lèvres, et je me retrouvai à onduler des hanches, demandant plus, plus, _plus_ … Après quelques minutes d'attouchement, je sentis ses doigts me quitter, me faisant grogner de mécontentement. Grognement qui se stoppa quand je sentais quelque chose de plus imposant et dur à mon entrée.

Spock glissa un oreiller sous mes reins pour les surélever, puis _poussa_. Je serrai les dents à la sensation d'écartèlement, loin d'être agréable, mais ne protestai pas. Je savais pour avoir eu de nombreux amants que le début de la chose n'était jamais très plaisant pour celui en dessous, je prenais donc mon mal en patience.

Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, le Vulcain se stoppa, me laissant le temps de m'habituer à sa présence. Il releva les yeux vers moi et… Et je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi beau. Ses yeux havane semblaient briller de contentement, et il me fixait comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Et rien que ça me provoqua une explosion de papillons dans l'estomac.

\- Jim…, souffla-t-il d'un air émerveillé.

\- Bouge, sifflais-je en réponse.

Il ne fit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis il se retira entièrement, pour revenir d'un seul coup, et je serrai légèrement les dents. Ses coups de reins commencèrent, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que je me détendais.

J'avais l'impression d'être un pantin entre ses bras, désireux de ses lèvres, de son toucher… Ce qu'il m'apporta, embrassant et caressant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Je lui retournai le geste, dévorant le creux de son cou, croquant la pointe d'une oreille.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur mon visage, dans la même position que ceux de l'autre Spock sur Delta Vega, et je compris sans mal son intention. Il vrilla ses yeux au miens, marmonnant une phrase que je n'entendis pas, et j'eu l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir sous la force des émotions qui m'assaillirent. Je pouvais sentir tout ce qu'il ressentait – _désir, envie, amour, contentement, joie_ – et je savais qu'il en était de même pour lui.

 _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…_ , pensai-je en boucle, sans savoir s'il le percevait.

Puis il atteint ma prostate, me faisant crier et m'empêchant de réfléchir clairement par la même occasion. Après cela, il fit en sorte d'atteindre ce point à chaque fois, me faisant voir des étoiles. Je sentais progressivement l'orgasme arriver, dévastateur. Les coups de butoirs de Spock accélérèrent, devinrent désordonnés alors même qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle de son corps.

\- Spock, haletai-je. Spock je – je vais…

Sentant la libération approcher, je saisissais le visage de mon amant entre mes mains. Je voulais le _voir_ , voir son visage se déformer sous le plaisir. Voir ce que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir, chez lui. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je le bouffai des yeux. Ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, sa bouche humide, son teint légèrement vert par endroit, ses cheveux d'habitude lisses complètement désordonnés, la sueur qui coulait le long de ses tempes… _Magnifique_.

Je vins sur cette pensée, me libérant entre nos deux ventres, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Je sentis mon anneau de chair se contracter autour de son membre, et il succomba à son tour. Il se libéra en moi, ce qui fit durer mon orgasme au-delà de ce que je croyais possible.

A bout de souffle, Spock s'effondra sur mon torse, alors que nous reprenions difficilement notre respiration. Il se décala après quelques secondes, et je me calai contre lui, ma tête sur son épaule et un bras passé autour de sa taille.

Mes membres se firent lourds, mon esprit brumeux, me donnant l'impression de nager dans le coton. Je pus sentir un drap être étendu sur mon corps nu, un murmure pratiquement inaudible ( _« Dors, T'hy'la. »_ ) avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

J'émergeai en fin d'après-midi, le nez enfoui dans le torse de mon nouvel amant. Les poils de ses pectoraux me chatouillaient les narines, et je n'aurais changé de place pour rien au monde. Ma main remonta de sa taille pour s'accrocher à son épaule, et je le senti frémir sous mes doigts.

\- B'jour, marmonnai-je en relevant la tête.

Spock me fixait déjà, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sans savoir comment, je sentais qu'il était bien, au calme, et mon sourire s'agrandit. Je me redressai légèrement pour aller l'embrasser, soupirant de contentement quand ses lèvres répondirent aux miennes.

Je me faisais l'effet d'être une midinette en demande d'attention, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Mes sentiments pour Spock ne dataient pas d'hier, et l'avoir enfin entre mes bras était un sentiment indescriptible. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, tout comme je n'avais jamais ressenti l'envie de continuer avec une de mes conquêtes après une nuit de sexe.

Mais Spock était un cas à part, et il le resterait. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il soit juste un coup d'un soir, au contraire. Je voulais continuer de m'intoxiquer de son odeur, de son toucher, _de sa présence_ – jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, si possible.

Je soupirai en roulant sur le côté, assez pour voir que mon réveil affichait dix-huit heures trente. C'était bientôt l'heure du dîner, et il faudrait qu'on bouge.

\- On devrait peut-être se lever, proposa mon amant, ses pensées ayant apparemment suivies le même chemin que les miennes.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais je n'en ai aucune envie, répondis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Un sourire tendre étira le coin de ses lèvres, et le voir aussi libéré me coupa le souffle. J'avais bien conscience qu'il n'afficherait jamais complètement ses émotions en public, mais le fait qu'il m'accorde ce droit en privé me faisait me sentir privilégié.

J'allais me redresser pour l'embrasser quand la porte de mes quartiers s'ouvrit sans prévenir.

\- Jim, qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Bones !

Mon ami ne finit pas sa phrase, se figeant en nous trouvant tous les deux dans mon lit. Son regard passa sur nos vêtements éparpillés autour, comprenant que nous étions nus.

\- Oh mon Dieu, mes yeux ! s'écria-t-il en se retournant. Bordel, Jim, verrouiller la porte, tu ne connais pas ?

\- Et frapper avant d'entrer, ça te dit quelque chose ? raillai-je en ramassant le sous-vêtement de Spock pour le lui passer.

\- Me fait pas ce coup-là gamin, pas à moi, maugréa-t-il. Bordel, je vais devoir me laver les yeux à la javel, c'est sûr !

Je vis sa tête se secouer, comme pour chasser ce qu'il avait vu de ses pensées, ce qui me fit ricaner. Mon meilleur ami avait eu droit à pire à l'Académie – le nombre de fois où il était entré dans notre chambre alors que j'étais avec une conquête était incalculable – mais je le soupçonnais d'être plus mal à l'aise par la présence de Spock.

\- En tout cas, y'en a un qui va être content de la réussite de son plan, dit-il, me faisant relever la tête.

\- Quoi, comment ça ? Qui ? Quel plan ?

\- Le vieux Spock, qui d'autre, répondit-il en me tournant toujours le dos. Tu crois que c'est un hasard s'il vous a invité chez lui à la même heure ? Allons, Jim, ne sois pas si naïf.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a fait tout ça pour… commençai-je.

\- Pour vous caser ensemble, oui, compléta-t-il. Succès total, apparemment. Bon, je voulais juste t'inviter à dîner au mess Jim, je vais y aller. Mais ne sois pas trop long !

Mon ami sortit de mes quartiers, refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Je pense que je vais aller prendre une douche dans mes quartiers, intervint finalement Spock en remettant sa robe.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesçai-je distraitement, mes yeux le détaillant à nouveau. On se voit après le dîner ? Il faut qu'on parle, je crois.

Le Vulcain hocha la tête en s'approchant de moi, et nous nous retrouvions presque nez à nez. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration échouer sur mes lèvres, ce qui ne m'aidait pas à me calmer.

\- Je viendrais ici pour vingt heures, dit-il avant de m'embrasser délicatement.

Je fermai les yeux sous le toucher de ses lèvres, ne les rouvrant pas alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer que je me secouai, prenant un sous-vêtement propre avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain.

J'en ressortais vingt minutes plus tard, totalement réveillé, et me dirigeai vers le mess des Officiers. Leonard m'y attendait à une table, je pris donc un plateau au synthétiseur avant de le rejoindre. Je me retrouvai face à la porte, me permettant de saluer chaque personne qui arrivait.

\- Alors, gamin, satisfait ? me demanda mon meilleur-ami après quelques secondes, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Je ne répondis qu'en haussant les épaules, tout à coup conscient que je ne l'étais pas. J'avais enfin eu Spock dans mes draps, et cela avait été indescriptible, mais nous n'avions pas parlé.

\- Moi qui croyait que tu serais plus enthousiaste, continua le médecin. Cela va faire un an et demi que tu lui cours après, au Pointu, et tu as enfin eu ce que tu voulais, alors quel est le problème ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu ce que je voulais, rétorquai-je doucement, faisant en sorte qu'il soit le seul à entendre. On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler, si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire que tu l'as plaqué sauvagement contre un mur ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, parce que je l'avais _effectivement_ plaqué contre un mur, mais ne relevai pas.

\- Disons simplement qu'après les révélations de l'autre Spock, je lui ai dit ce qu'il en était de mon côté, expliquai-je. Tout en précisant que je ne tenterais rien, vu qu'il était en couple avec Nyota.

\- Mais ils ne sont plus ensemble, enchaîna-t-il.

\- Tu le savais ? m'exclamai-je, ahuri.

\- Depuis quelques heures seulement, répondit-il. Je l'ai croisé en ville, après être parti de chez _Selek_. Elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient rompus peu de temps après l'incident avec Khan.

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi, acquiesçai-je. Enfin bref, le fait de savoir qu'il était _libre_ … Disons que j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle.

\- Donc, tu lui as sauté dessus, résuma mon ami. Même si d'après ce que j'ai vu, il n'avait pas l'air malheureux, au contraire.

\- Interdiction de parler de ce que tu as vu à qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs, lui dis-je après quelques minutes. Parce que même si Starfleet n'interdit pas les relations entre Capitaine et Premier Officier, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils apprécient.

\- Je serais muet comme une carpe, me promit-il, et je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Mon regard fut attiré par l'entrée du mess, où venait d'apparaître Spock et Nyota. Ils discutaient, et pour la première fois depuis ma résurrection, aucune jalousie ne me piqua.

Sentant probablement mon regard, le Vulcain se tourna vers moi, et nos yeux se croisèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se détourne. Et j'étais sûr d'avoir vu un sourire discret sur ses lèvres.

Je me détournai à mon tour, tombant sur le regard à la fois moqueur et inquiet de mon meilleur ami.

\- Bones ? l'interpellai-je avec hésitation.

Il me sourit, jetant un coup d'œil à Spock par-dessus son épaule avant de prendre la parole :

\- J'espère qu'il est bien conscient que s'il te fait le moindre mal, je ferais en sorte de le réduire en charpie, hum ?

Je ne fis que lui sourire en retour, sachant qu'il comprendrait le remerciement implicite. Je m'attendais même à ce qu'il serve le « discours du grand-frère protecteur » au Vulcain dans quelques jours, si c'était nécessaire.

Je secouai à nouveau la tête, puis changeai complètement de sujet. Mon dîner avec Bones passa rapidement, et c'est à dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq que je retournai dans mes quartiers, légèrement stressé.

Les sentiments que j'avais sentis pendant notre fusion mentale ne laissaient que peu de place au doute, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'angoisser. Je m'affairai donc à ranger mes quartiers pour penser à autre chose. Sauf que devoir changer les draps et refaire mon lit ne me faisait penser qu'à Spock, bien évidemment.

A vingt heures tapante, on toqua à ma porte. Sans attendre, je lui ouvris, me décalant pour le laisser entrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit refait, et mon cœur rata un battement.

Le Vulcain se tourna ensuite vers moi sans rien dire, et je me retrouvai à le fixer bêtement pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes.

\- Je t'aime, lâchai-je finalement sans aucun tact avant de grimacer. Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, c'était un peu brutal. C'est juste que… On n'a pas vraiment parler ce matin, j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle de la situation.

\- Ais-je eu un comportement te faisant croire que cela m'avait déplu ? me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Au contraire, répondis-je avec un sourire lubrique, avant de reprendre mon sérieux. Mais j'imagine que tu connais ma réputation à l'Académie – une fille différente chaque semaine, ce qui est plus ou moins vrai. Mais je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que tu sois uniquement un coup d'un soir, Spock, ce serait plutôt l'inverse.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être aussi honnête, aussi transparent dans mes émotions. Mais c'était _Spock_ en face de moi, et j'avais l'impression que je le perdrais si je ne lui disais pas l'entière vérité.

\- Peut-on s'installer ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

\- Bien sûr, acceptai-je de suite. Désolé, j'aurais dû te le proposer avant.

Je pris place sur mon fauteuil, et il s'assit en face de moi, comme quand nous nous rejoignions ici pour nos parties d'échecs tardives.

\- J'ai quelque chose à t'expliquer, dit-il finalement. C'est une chose dont on ne parle pas beaucoup, même dans mon peuple, alors j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes sans poser de questions, si possible.

J'acquiesçai, intrigué.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais les Vulcains n'ont pas la même notion de la sexualité que les humains, commença-t-il. La sexualité est uniquement reproductive, pour mon peuple. Les mâles Vulcains sont sujets à ce qu'on appelle le Pon-Farr. C'était une maladie qui se rapproche beaucoup d'une fièvre. Elle a lieu sept ans après la majorité du Vulcain, puis tous les sept ans. C'est une maladie mortelle, qui n'a que deux remèdes : soit un combat à mort, soit une relation sexuelle. Pour éviter le plus de morts possibles, les enfants sont liés psychiquement à l'âge de sept ans pour qu'ensuite ils s'accouplent au moment du Pon-Farr.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es fiancé, ou quelque chose dans le genre ? le coupai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

\- Non, plus maintenant, répondit-il. Je l'ai été, mais ma promise est décédée quand Nero a détruit Vulcain. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Comme je te l'ai dit, les Vulcains ne pratiquent pas le sexe pour le sexe, c'est contraire à notre culture. La seule exception à la règle est si nous trouvons notre T'hy'la.

\- Je t'ai entendu m'appeler comme ça, tout à l'heure, intervins-je de nouveau. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Il n'y a pas de traduction exacte dans ta langue, dit-il. Mais en vulcain, cela peut signifier ami, frère ou amant. C'est la personne la plus chère à nos yeux. Un Vulcain qui trouve son T'hy'la sera prêt à tout pour le ou la protéger, même à mourir. C'est une relation exclusive, possessive et qui dure toute une vie.

Je restai silencieux un long moment, enregistrant soigneusement ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre. Je savais pertinemment où il voulait en venir – je n'étais pas le meilleur Cadet de ma promotion pour rien – mais j'avais tout de même une question à lui poser :

\- Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ? Comment peux-tu savoir que ce n'est pas Nyota ou même quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Je l'ai compris quand tu es mort, révéla-t-il en baissant la tête. La seule et unique chose qui peut faire perdre le contrôle de ses émotions à un Vulcain – et je parle d'une _réelle_ perte de contrôle, la fois où je t'ai étranglé sur la passerelle n'est rien à côté – c'est la mort de son T'hy'la. Quand tu es mort derrière cette vitre, si proche et si loin à la fois, j'ai senti quelque chose se briser en moi. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était tuer Khan. Le faire souffrir autant que je souffrais. Et si je me suis arrêté, c'est uniquement parce que Nyota m'a dit que tu pouvais être sauvé. C'était comme sortir d'un brouillard – un brouillard fait de haine, de colère et de peine.

Je me levai à la fin de sa tirade, me mettant à faire les cents pas. J'avais espéré une réciprocité dans mes sentiments, mais _ça_ … Je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne, mais cela paraissait minuscule par rapport à ce qu'il semblait ressentir.

\- Tu me dis que le T'hy'la constitue la relation d'une vie, bredouillai-je en retour. Mais c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas te promettre. Évidemment, que j'aimerais être avec toi le plus longtemps possible, mais ce n'est – ce n'est pas quelque chose que je contrôle, tu comprends ?

\- Jim, dit-il en se levant à son tour. Tu n'as pas besoin de me promettre quoi que ce soit. J'ai pu sentir tes sentiments pendant notre fusion mentale, et ils sont aussi forts que les miens. Tu es en droit de connaître la situation dans son ensemble, mais je ne t'oblige à rien. Je respecterai ton choix, quel qu'il soit.

\- Mon choix est fait depuis plus d'un an, Spock, répondis-je en souriant doucement.

Il continua de me fixer, ne semblant pas réaliser ce que je venais de dire. N'y tenant plus, je me rapprochai de lui, glissant ma main dans sa nuque pour l'embrasser.

Baiser auquel il répondit immédiatement. Je passai ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, et il ouvrit la bouche en réponse, permettant à nos langues de se rejoindre. Nos corps se rapprochèrent, et je pouvais sentir sa chaleur, même à travers les vêtements. Ma deuxième main caressa le bas de son dos avant de passer sous son haut d'uniforme.

Il me repoussa légèrement, et je pus le fixer : les pupilles dilatées, les lèvres encore humides, les pommettes légèrement plus verte que d'habitude…

\- J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire, souffla-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ayant cru, apparemment à tort, que nous avions fait le tour de la question.

\- Oui ?

\- Quand deux Vulcains s'accouplent pendant le Pon-Farr, il en résulte un lien psychique très fort, permettant de communiquer par l'esprit et de ressentir les émotions des autres – c'est comme être en permanence en fusion mentale, mais en moins envahissants.

J'acquiesçai, montrant que je comprenais. Mais je ne voyais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

\- Pour mon peuple, ce lien équivaut à un mariage, précisa-t-il, faisant une légère pause avant de reprendre. J'entrerai dans le Pon-Farr dans quelques mois. Je peux comprendre que tu refuses de le passer avec moi, c'est tôt. Je ne t'oblige à rien.

\- Serait-ce une demande mariage, M. Spock ? lui demandai-je avec un sourire mutin, les yeux pétillants.

Le Vulcain recula légèrement, observant minutieusement mon visage. Et mon sourire s'agrandit au fil des secondes.

\- Je pense que tu peux le considérer comme tel, en effet, dit-il finalement.

\- Ce serait un honneur, répondis-je sans hésitation, avant qu'un sourire en coin ne s'affiche sur mes lèvres. Par contre, je te laisse l'annoncer à Bones.

Mon désormais fiancé leva les yeux au ciel, puis nos lèvres se joignirent à nouveau. Le baiser était bien plus chaste que les précédents, mais tout aussi plaisant.

\- Je t'aime, Spock, soufflai-je en m'éloignant.

\- Je t'aime aussi, T'hy'la.

 **Fin**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette histoire ! *se retrouve la larme à l'œil*

Pour ce qui est de la relation entre T'hy'la, c'est mon interprétation des choses, je ne suis pas sûre que cela se passe réellement ainsi chez les Vulcains, mais je trouve ça plutôt logique, en fait ! (Spock serait fier ! xD) Mais si vous avez une autre vision des choses, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! :)

Et pour la pseudo-demande en mariage... Ouais, je sais, c'est un peu niais ! Mais rien n'empêche d'être un peu romantique, dans la vie ? xD

J'espère que cela vous a plu, en tout cas ! Si vous avez des questions, encore une fois, n'hésitez pas !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_

* * *

HS complet : alors j'ai vu _Star Trek : Beyond_ (deux fois, d'ailleurs), et je me demandais si vous l'aviez vu ? Et si oui, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?

Personnellement, j'ai adoré cet opus ! Il est axé sur tout l'équipage, les équipes formées sont plus inhabituelles (le fameux duo Spock/Bones, qui est tout simplement hilarant), ce qui est plutôt plaisant ! Et ce que j'aime aussi, c'est le fait que l'hommage à Leonard Nimoy fasse vraiment partie de l'intrigue, ce n'est pas seulement un élément qu'ils ont posés au milieu du film pour dire que... Et la fin, au moment où Spock regarde les affaires de Spock Prime... Je vais pas spoiler mais, mon Dieu, je m'y attendais pas, à ça ! Un film tout simplement magnifique (du moins de mon point de vue xD) !


End file.
